


Piano

by rdyfrde



Category: Sonata Arctica
Genre: Blood and Violence, Forbidden Objects, Gore, Halloween Challenge, Lovecraftian, M/M, Music, Piano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-09 21:52:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16457741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rdyfrde/pseuds/rdyfrde
Summary: Tony is an older man who receives a very curious letter in the post. It promises him an object to pique his musical interests. What he finds, however, just might lead him down an inescapable path.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see from the archive warnings, this is not a fic for someone who doesn't like any of those things. I take it pretty much to the hilt with this one and I wanted to warn you again here.
> 
> That being said, it was fun to play around with Lovecraftian horror. Though HP himself would be horrified by what I've done with it...

Tony stared up at the drab, white stucco building in front of him. The gargoyles perched on the outer edges glared down at anyone who dared to enter, as if it to tell them to beware. Though the blackened sky overhead didn't make their appearance any less cheery.

With leather gloved hands, Tony pulled at the collar of his wool coat and wished he didn't have to be here at all.

A letter had arrived a week back, unmarked and no return sender. Inside, it advised Tony to come to the auction on November 1st, that there would be something of interest to a man of his stature.

Tony scoffed at the insinuation that he was better off than others. He was, but that didn't matter in the grand scheme of things. Everyone lived their lives the best they could with whatever means were given to them. It just so happened that Tony came from a wealthy family who left everything to the only son born of last Kakko male line.

That entailed a large mansion on the highest hill of the small town, a garden that rivaled those found in parks and zoos, and more money than he could ever spend in his lifetime. He rarely interacted with those in the town, labeling him something of a miserly, old coot among the locals.

An old coot that could play any instrument that he was given. He'd been a prodigy as a young man, scooping up awards from every corner of the country and even playing for presidents and royalty. It didn't matter what instrument it was, Tony found a way to play it that would bring tears to anyone's eyes. Everything from the deepest basses and cellos to the brightest of brass instruments.

Tony sighed, his breath swirling in the cold breeze before dissipating. What could await him inside? Would the unknown sender know about his love of music?

Tony's body warmed at the idea of owning an untouched Stradivarius violin or possibly a cello made from a rare piece of wood that made everything it played unique as it was. The possibilities were endless at this point, but he had to go inside to find out.

Brown eyes looked at the heavy wooden door in front, flanked by glowing lamps and more curious carvings of gargoyles. The whole thing made Tony think of a mausoleum or some kind of forbidden crypt located in a graveyard.

The wind behind Tony nudged him forward to the door, as if unknown forces were trying to push him inside. It wouldn't hurt to see just what the person thought would be worthwhile to him. 

A look never hurt anyone.

*********

Tony pulled open the heavy wooden door to reveal a long hallway with flickering lights along the walls. He shuffled forward, eyeing the old paintings he passed of bizarre landscapes and screaming people. 

He could almost hear their cries in his head.

Tony removed his hat once he entered into a large room with chairs. Long, gray curls dropped over his shoulders while looking at the sparse amount of guests present. 

Two men in dark suits smoked in the corner, turning to give a passing glance at Tony and then back to their whispered conversation.

Another man, his hands shaking in his lap, sat on one of the folding chairs in the middle of the room. Wild dark eyes surveyed the room every few seconds, searching around for something or someone.

A young woman wearing a blue dress was in the opposite corner of the room from the smoking men. She glared at Tony with cold blue eyes that followed him around as he moved.

In this instant, Tony was tempted to just turn around and leave this place. He didn't really need more instruments to play, having at least thirty in his possession at present. Was it really worth this sort of hassle?

An older man with snow white hair appeared in the room from somewhere unknown. Tony could have sworn he just popped into existence instead of actually walking into the room as Tony had earlier.

The man eyed those in the room before stopping on Tony's form. "Ah, Mr. Kakko. It's so good of you to pay us a visit."

Tony frowned at the man, unsure how he knew his name without Tony saying it. "How did you know my name?"

The man smiled, his mouth almost void of any prominent teeth in doing so. "That matters not at the moment." He motioned to the empty rows of chairs. "Please be seated, we're about to begin."

Tony went to move to sit down when he noticed the two men smoking and the woman in the blue dress move away from their respective corners to sit down in the chairs. He blinked at the burning red eyes the two men flashed him.

Just what had he gotten himself into?

*********

The older man looked out at the assorted audience and spoke with a deep voice, "Welcome to a very special auction. My name is Nicholas and I will be your host for the evening. We have several items of interest to those present."

Tony glanced at the others who looked indifferent to Nicholas' comments.

Nicholas smiled his toothless smile and waved a hand. Next to him appeared a large box, covered in thousands of jewels and an ornate golden lock.

Tony blinked at the box, something about it seemed not quite right with it. It appeared without anyone setting it down as if conjured by magic or something else. He squirmed in his seat, hearing voices coming from the locked box of what appeared to be young children calling out. 

The woman in the blue dress said something, though Tony couldn't understand what language she spoke. It sounded like a cross between grunts and hissing. She motioned to the box and Nicholas nodded.

It vanished from the table and into the woman's hands. She grinned as a blue light bathed over her face when she turned it over her hands.

Tony's eyes widened at the display.

She noticed Tony's stare and glared at him. She spoke at Tony with that same guttural language and held the box closer to her.

Nicholas chuckled and motioned with his hand again. A wooden stand appeared with a vial of bright red liquid. He fixed his gaze on the nervous man.

The nervous man shook his head and said, "No, no, no."

Nicholas pointed to the vial.

Tears gathered in the man's eyes. "No, I don't need it. I've never needed it."

One of the dark-suited men touched the man's shoulder and whispered something into his ear.

The nervous man shot up to his feet, racing over to the table and snatching the vial from the wooden holder. He uncorked the stopper and downed it in one gulp.

Tony blinked his eyes a few times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. The man stood straight up, coated in a red aura that made his dark eyes glow in an unholy way.

The man turned to Nicholas and said with vigor, "I am whole again. My thanks, Nicholas."

Nicholas nodded, watching the man walk out of the room with a wave of confidence that he didn't have while Tony was there. He waved his hand again and a box filled with what appeared to be metal objects.

The two suited men leaped from their seats and stalked over to the box. One pulled out a bear trap and the other pulled out a rope fashioned into a noose.

Tony swallowed hard, wondering just who those two men were. Did they like to torture animals and heaven forbid people?

The two men nodded at Nicholas. The taller of the two said, "We will put them to good use."

Tony watched with a stunned expression as both men vanished into thin air with the box of objects. He turned to see if the woman had noticed it too, but she was still staring at the jeweled box and rubbing it slowly.

Nicholas waved his hand one more time, making the table vanish and be replaced by a baby grand piano.

Tony's eyes widened at the blood red color of it. It was his favorite color and there's no way Nicholas could have known that ahead of time. He rarely spoke to others about it, preferring to keep it to himself.

Nicholas glanced over at Tony. "This is a special piano and it takes a delicate touch to wield it if you so choose. Though first, you will need to try it out. Its owner wants to make sure you are the one."

He motioned in the distance after that last line, making Tony turn to look into a corner he hadn't noticed before. There was a tall man, his face and much of his body covered in shadows but his glowing eyes shone through it all. Tony swallowed hard, the force of those eyes seemingly peering into the deepest reaches of his soul.

"Let's not keep him waiting, Mr. Kakko. He has other things to attend to later."

Tony stumbled to his feet, his head feeling like it had been disturbed during the stare. He walked over to the piano, reaching out to touch it out of curiosity. His hand and body jerked back from it by a sudden force.

Nicholas chuckled. "Careful, Mr. Kakko. It still doesn't know you yet. You need to play it first."

Everything inside Tony said to not sit at the bench, to just get away from this strange instrument and leave this place once and for all.

And he might have, had he not looked at the man in the shadows again.

Tony gasped, his mind filled with devious thoughts and images. He'd never seen something so filthy, so deprived, and so sensual in all of his years. It was against all of what he'd been taught and yet it felt familiar somehow.

The man in the shadows moved out enough for a smile to cross his pouty lips.

Tony shivered and sat down at the bench. A rush of energy shook his body for several seconds, touching over him with invisible hands. He tried to get away from it but it held fast.

"Mr. Kakko, do not resist it. It's only seeing if you're the one."

Tony threw his head back, his body heaving with lust and nowhere to release it.

And then it all stopped.

Tony blinked and sat back up again. He frowned at Nicholas.

Nicholas motioned to the piano. "Play something for it."

"What should I play?"

Nicholas smiled and shrugged. "It doesn't matter, but make sure you feel the music as you play it. I can't advise you any more than that."

Tony bit his lip, touching over the smooth keys and playing. He ended up playing a waltz for some unknown reason but the music that came out of the piano made his eyes well up in tears.

It was so beautiful, stirring every emotion deep inside Tony that needed to be filled. He'd never heard a piano sound like this, not on the hundreds of pianos over the years as a performer. None managed to squeeze his heart like this and he assumed none would ever accomplish this again.

He had to have this unique instrument, it needed to come back with him tonight. It didn't matter what it took, he had to have it. To experience this intensity once more.

Nicholas glanced over at the man in the shadows. "Well?"

The man in the shadows gave a single nod.

Nicholas smiled and touched Tony's shoulder. "That's enough, Mr. Kakko. You are the one."

Tony frowned at the stoppage. "I need this piano. It has to be mine and I'll pay anything for it."

"There is no need for that, the owner is giving it away willingly to you. You've managed to win him over, something not many can do."

Tony turned in the hopes of seeing the man again, but he had vanished from the corner. He glanced around the room, thinking maybe he had moved into a different corner.

"As I said before, he has other things to attend to. Though that's not the last you will see of him. He will visit you from time to time, making sure you are caring for such a delicate instrument."

Tony rubbed his fingers over the top. "I would never hurt it. I'd rather cut off my own arm than to damage it."

Nicholas moved away from the piano and chuckled. "It will never come to that. Now if you've gathered your things, please leave. The auction is over."

Tony frowned. "But how do I get it to my house?"

"Never mind about that. It will be there when you arrive home."

Tony stared at Nicholas. "I don't understand. You mean to take it to my home without me there? I won't allow such things."

Nicholas laughed and pointed at the now empty space the piano once occupied. "It is there now. Nothing can keep him out when he finds the one."

Tony was about to protest further when he realized he was standing outside of the building again. He glanced around and wondered how he got outside without walking.

A cold wind caused him to put his hat back on and trudge through the newly fallen snow.

All the while trying to get the image of that shadowy man out of his head.

*********

Tony shuffled through the snow, eyes firmly fixed on the house in the distant hill. He could have hailed a ride from the passing carriages, but then he would have to endure idle chit-chat with the driver or worse listening to the latest gossip around town. He'd rather cut off his ears than to listen to such drivel.

That's not to say he didn't enjoy an enriching conversation about music or other things he enjoyed, just that the people in this town didn't have much to offer in that regard. They were only knowledgeable about farming and family making, things that Tony thankfully didn't have to endure in his life.

He was just fine living alone in the house his parents gave him after their deaths. Passing the time playing music or reading was enough for him. Even with such an open schedule of affairs, he rarely if ever got bored at home. It had everything he could ever want in it.

But now something else would be there with him.

Tony frowned at the events that happened on this night, strange and bizarre to say the least. He couldn't put his finger on what kind of things the woman in the blue dress and the suited men were up to. They reminded him of tales from foreign cultures.

It all didn't make sense at all, especially with some randomly vanishing from sight with a blink of an eye. Were they spirits, ghosts who needed worldly objects?

Caution would be paramount when it came to his newly acquired piano. To thrust himself into a dangerous situation without thinking it through would be folly. After all, he had no idea where the piano had even originated from. Was it a mystical object coveted by some foreign country, or maybe not even from this world at all?

Tony blinked at the idea of owning a musical instrument from another world. It would explain the odd sensations he felt while sitting down and playing it. He could swear the piano had somehow tapped into the deepest parts of his body, playing him like an instrument of its own.

A shiver raced through Tony's body, lustful thoughts overtaking his mind again. He hadn't needed the gratification of sex other than a few times a month. Even that was done by his own hand and not another person.

He wasn't a virgin, but after those first couple times as a twenty-year-old there wasn't much of a draw for him. He'd rather image things in his mind, and let his body do its thing during the night when he was asleep. Then he got what he wanted, a solo trip through his mind and gratification done without touching himself.

Maybe it was his strict upbringing or just a lack of interest in sex in general, it just didn't seem very interesting yanking on his hard cock and grunt. It appeared to be barbaric to him when it was all said and done.

And yet, that piano was able to push most of Tony's buttons with little effort.

It riled up every bit of his body and used it to its advantage - intense playing. The music it rung out of Tony's body, even in those brief moments, was more sexual than anything he'd ever experienced.

Was that going to be the norm with it? Or was it just going to happen occasionally, when it needed to use Tony?

Tony sighed into the cold air, the overlooking house getting closer with each step.

Soon he would find out just what the piano had in mind, assuming it had anything at all.

*********

Tony pushed open the heavy oak door and shuffled inside. He switched on the light, illuminating the dark hallway.

After stowing his outer coat inside the closet, he removed his shoes and slipped into a pair of leather slippers. He moved forward, anticipation eating at him with each step.

Where would the piano be located? Would it replace his grand piano in the ballroom? Would it appear somewhere else?

Tony looked around his living room. Nothing had changed that he could see. He wandered over to the fireplace, gathering tinder and starting a fire. Putting his hands out, he rubbed them together to warm up. 

He whipped around, feeling someone watching him from afar. "Who's there?"

Nothing offered a response.

Tony grit his teeth, unsure if one of the townspeople had gotten inside somehow. The front door was locked but it wouldn't be the first time that young punks tried to find something to steal.

Grabbing a lit candelabra, Tony went through the other rooms one by one to find the lurking person. They would not escape his thoroughness.

When he arrived at the dining room, Tony stopped short with a gaping mouth.

There in the middle of the room was the red piano.

The window shade had been pulled up, letting the white of the snow outside light the piano up from behind.

Tony shuffled forward, pulled to the piano like earlier this night. All the while wondering where the large dining room table had been placed. It was not exactly easy to move out of the room and replace with a piano, having several extra sections in the middle that interconnected.

Though did it really matter at this point? The red piano was what he craved, not an old table his parents ate from.

With a trembling hand, Tony reached out to the touch the top of the piano. He half expected it to push him back like before.

Except nothing happened.

Tony rubbed the top of the piano, waiting for it to touch him back. He frowned at the lack of reaction, setting down the candelabra on top and sitting at the bench.

A cold, wooden bench greeted him but nothing more than that.

Tony moved for the fall, covering the keys, and tried to push it up.

It stayed in place.

Tony pushed at it, hoping to dislodge some kind of mechanism that held it closed. He touched around the area but no latch or switch was to be found.

He scrambled to his feet, pacing around the room with desperation eating at him. They had tricked him, playing on his musical feelings and giving him a worthless piano. He had fallen for it hook, line, and sinker.

Angry raced through Tony's veins at the idea of being made the fool. They would pay for that, that much he was certain. He would get his rightful piano if it was the last thing he would do.

So intent on marching out of the room, he hadn't noticed a tiny sound echoing in the empty room.

Tony stopped short, fear slowly overtaking the sudden outburst and whipped around to see what could be causing it.

There in the corner of the room, near the piano, was a black cat.

Tony backed away from the feline, pushing hard against the back wall. "No, how did you get in here? Shoo! Get out of here, I can't stand cats."

The cat sniffed the air before moving away from the corner toward Tony.

Tony called out again, "Shoo, I say! You will cause me to die if you get any closer."

The cat stopped moving, staring up at Tony curiously with watery blue eyes.

Tony winced, his chest tightening up from the cat being near. He fumbled for his pockets to produce something to calm him but nothing was there.

It resumed its movement toward Tony, meowing out at him as it did.

Tony slumped to the ground, his chest crushing him like a vice and slowly draining the oxygen from his body. He shook his head, his eyes getting watery and blurry. "No...go...away...."

The cat sniffed Tony's hand and jumped on his lap. It rubbed against Tony's chest with its head, rhythmic and slow as a doctor would do.

Tony gasped for a breath, his lungs finally unlocking and doing their job again. He stared down at the cat in disbelief. Nothing like this should occur, he should be dead from pet dander attacking his lungs due to asthma.

It rubbed its head on Tony's hands, nudging them enough to get Tony to start petting it.

"I don't understand how this is possible. I should be passed out."

The cat meowed at him, loud purring rumbling its small body.

Tony leaned back on the wall, shaking his head. The cat curled up on Tony's lap and continued to nudge him for attention. None of it made any sense but he had to admit this odd cat just saved his life.

For that he was thankful, even if doubt ate at him in the process.

*********

Tony moved to the kitchen, wondering what to feed a cat that threaded between his legs with each step. Milk? Meat? Water?

With a shrug, he opened the icebox and pulled out some milk from this morning to pour into a small saucer. He put it beside the cat and waited.

The cat sniffed the milk, lapping it briefly and then wandering away from it.

Tony sighed and went into the icebox again to pull out some meat. Maybe it would like that.

The cat watched Tony slice up a few pieces on a plate and put it down in front of it. It gobbled up the meat in a few bites and glanced up at Tony with furlong look.

Tony shook his head. "Any more than that and I won't have anything to eat. I'll get some more from the market tomorrow."

The cat laid down on the floor, licking its whiskers and face.

Tony made himself a simple sandwich of meat and cheese. It was too late for anything more elaborate than that.

When he headed out of the room, the cat followed him into the living room. He set his food down while he fixed himself a glass of whiskey. After what happened tonight, he needed a stiff drink or two.

Tony sat down on the couch and ate. The cat jumped up beside him, reaching out a paw for Tony's sandwich. "Don't even think about it."

The cat appeared to wink at him and then curl up for a nap.

Tony stared at the fireplace and wondered just where this cat had come from.

**********

The cat followed Tony into his bedroom when he was getting ready for bed. 

Tony gave it a pained looked. "I don't think it's a good idea for you to be in here. Go sleep by the fireplace."

The cat ignored Tony's requests and hopped on the bed to lay down on the right side of the bed.

Tony turned away from the cat to remove his clothes. It was just an animal after all, but he still felt self-conscious of it watching his every move. After he slipped into his pajamas, he turned around to find the cat splayed out over the middle of the bed.

The cat's blue eyes twinkled as it looked up at Tony.

Tony frowned at it. He'd seen those eyes before but where? Was it someone in town? Someone else?

The cat meowed at Tony.

Tony shrugged and got into bed, pushing the cat to the side. "You'll have to share tonight if you intend on sleeping with me."

After Tony settled in, he could feel the cat curling up against his back. He hoped he didn't roll over on it during the night.

**********

Tony groaned, his mind a whirl of sensual images. He tried shaking off the dream, waking up properly like a normal person, but they kept pulling back to claim him again.

His hands reached out for the cat to his side, still feeling it press against him.

What he found, however, was not as expected. Either the cat had grown substantially or someone else was in bed with him.

Tony's eyes flew up, turning his head with great trepidation. He opened his mouth to ask who this person was, only to be stopped by a thin finger touching over his lips.

"Will you give yourself to me?"

Tony stared at the man.

The man chuckled and said again, "Will you give yourself to me? Body and mind for eternity?"

Tony pushed the man's finger away from his face. "Who are you?"

"It matters not at the moment. The question at hand is if you'll give yourself to me."

Tony leaned back. "I won't answer it until you answer my question. Who are you?"

The man's blue eyes twinkled as he spoke. "I see. Well, my name is unpronounceable in your language. It would be pointless to explain as it would take too long. However, if I must give you something for you to answer my question, it's closest to your name Marko in Finnish."

Tony frowned at the name. "Marko? That doesn't seem very otherworldly as you appear to be."

Marko chuckled, leaning in close enough to speak over Tony's lips. "I've been places your simple mind couldn't even comprehend. I can take you to those places, but all you have to do is give yourself to me."

"How did you get inside my room?"

Marko pulled back, looking into Tony's eyes. "You asked me to answer your question and I did. You didn't say questions plural."

Tony scoffed. "And what if I never answer your question? What are you going to do to me?"

Marko shook his head short cropped brown hair. "I have no intention of doing anything to you. However, I will not allow you to play my piano if you don't."

Tony swallowed hard, not expecting that response at all. Could he never be touched by it again? Would the craving subside over time?

Marko smiled wide. "I see I've caused you to pause and reflect. I know you want to play it, to have it touch you again like the first time. I can make that happen if you answer my question."

Tony sighed and looked at Marko. "No. My answer is no, I won't give myself to you."

Marko sat up in bed and smiled back. "Good, I'd hoped you would give me a challenge. It's always a pity when people give themselves to others without acknowledging the consequences."

Tony got out of bed. "Now that I've answered your question, kindly leave my bedroom."

Marko's eyebrow went up. "And if I don't?"

Tony shot Marko an angry glare.

Marko smiled, climbing out of bed to stand in front of Tony. He leaned in to kiss Tony's cheek, his hands cupping either side of Tony's face. "We'll be seeing each other soon, that much I can tell you."

Tony bit his lip. "And the piano?"

"Patience, Mr. Kakko, patience."

Tony felt Marko leave, the warmth of his body drifting away and the sweet smell of spice in its wake. He reached out of the wall to steady his unsteady legs, his body shaking with need to touch the piano again.

It was going to be a long day.

**********

Tony shuffled into the kitchen and rolled his eyes at the black cat lying in the pathway. "Forget it, I'm not feeding you any more meat. I know who you are now, Marko."

The cat meowed at him in protest.

Tony started making breakfast on the stove. "You can complain all you want, but I'm still not sharing my food with you. I draw the line at strange men showing up in my bed."

It sauntered into the kitchen, stopping to rub on Tony's pajama pants and meowing again.

Tony stared down at it, trying to climb up Tony's leg and meowing. "Can't you gather some food on your own? Why do I have to share mine with you?"

The cat looked deep into Tony's eyes, its voice changing to Marko's voice but filtered into Tony's mind directly, "You know why, Tony."

Tony frowned at the intrusion in his head. "How did you do that?"

"Does it matter? Just give me a bit of meat and I'll be happy for the rest of the day. I might even allow you to play my piano."

Tony shuddered, the mention of the piano always hitting that primal need deep inside. He had to keep it together in front of Marko, to not let Marko know he had a weakness to exploit.

Marko's voice chuckled in Tony's head. "You do know I can hear that? Besides, I'd imagine living by yourself is very lonely. A cat makes a good companion."

Tony turned back around to his breakfast. "Leave my thoughts alone. They are mind to listen and not yours. I distinctly remember saying no to your request this morning."

"For now, but you will give yourself to me that much is certain. If not me directly, you'll give yourself to the piano and that still feeds my goal."

Tony stared at Marko. "What goal?"

The cat wandered away from Tony to stand in the doorway again.

Tony shook his head. "You can't just say things like that and expect me to not ask."

Marko didn't answer back.

Tony rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath, "What have I gotten myself into?"

**********


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Tony's growing desires for Marko blind him when the time comes to finally play the piano?

Tony stepped outside, pulling his scarf closer to his neck. The temperatures outside dropped considerably since last night. A cold drove through his body as if he were standing around naked.

With a sigh, he trudged through the ankle-deep snow to the local market. Even with the foul weather, it would still be open and serving the community.

Though something was very off when Tony passed people in the streets. They stared at him with horrified expressions on their faces, as if they saw some kind of dark creature walking by. Usually, he was greeted with indifference or just quiet whispering about his secretive life.

Tony snorted at them, unable to understand the need to stand there open-mouthed at his normal appearance. He looked down out of curiosity and saw nothing out of the ordinary. He dismissed their strange behavior and headed inside the small market.

Winter produce and fruits lined the first part, while dairy and shelved items were in the back. Tony usually made things from scratch, having been taught by his mother as a young lad. He only came here for the usual staples such as milk, butter, or meat. Everything else could be made with a little bit of creativity.

Still, he looked at the premade soups, made by local people who canned large quantities for sale. A carrot soup or a chicken noodle was usually the norm here, nothing that tickled his fancy or taste buds.

Though one of them made him pause, gaping down in horror at the color of it. He picked it up, staring at what appeared to be liver pieces and giblets inside. Why anyone would make such a soup or broth was beyond him. It looked like the bloodied remains of a body floating around in a sickening red liquid. He set it down, pushing back the urge to throw up and hurried away from it.

In the meat section, Tony stared at the bloody carcasses in the meat case. Some didn't even look like animals Tony had ever seen before. Their dead eyes stared at Tony, following him around until he went over to the cured meat section. He grabbed some salami and various lunch meats for sandwiches. 

He had planned to pick up some fish for several meals, but he didn't want to get near the seafood case. If it was anything like what he'd already seen, he could live without it.

The aisles of bread and canned items looked almost out of place with its normalcy. A welcome change from the horror before.

Once he finished gathering his goods, he headed for the counter to pay. A man with snow white hair stood at the cash register with vacant eyes. Tony tried to get his attention, but it was diverted to the side somehow. He looked in the same direction as the man, but all he saw was another man with wild white hair and eyes staring at the cashier.

Tony was about say something when he realized the older man at the cashier was the same sandy-haired young man he'd seen not more than a few days ago. How he'd aged forty years in that span of time was unknown or even possible. Was it all some kind of makeup?

The man finally turned to look at Tony. He opened his mouth and Tony jumped back in fright.

Protruding from his aged mouth were four tiny tentacles, wiggling and squirming under the overhead light.

Tony backed away, shaking his head and mumbling a silent prayer. He dug into his pocket and produced enough money to cover his purchases. He tossed it on the counter and fled, the man's gray eyes watching as he did.

***********

Tony yanked open his front door, slamming it behind him and slumping on it. What was happening to the people in this town? What was that in the cashier's mouth?

"You look like you've seen a ghost."

Tony glanced up at the figuring looming over him. "What no cat form?"

Marko reached out, pulling Tony to his feet again. "No, you have my undivided attention at the moment. What happened?"

Tony shrugged off Marko's hands on his shoulder and headed for the kitchen. "More like what didn't happen. Though I have a feeling you know all about it."

Marko followed him, stopping at the kitchen doorway with a raised eyebrow. "What makes you think that?"

Tony the items away and turned around. "Because ever since I acquired that piano, the town has changed. People stare at me in horror or just with vacant, blank stares. Something isn't right anymore, and I'm almost positive you're to blame."

Marko shook his head. "No, this is not my doing. Others have taken claim of this town and I'm trying to turn the tables back our way. You're the key that, your music that is. It will change the gloom that is facing this town now."

Tony moved over to stand in front of Marko. "Pretty words, but I don't believe any of it. You're to blame for this and I want it to stop."

"What does it matter? They never liked you or your family all that much. You have no friends or relatives anymore."

Tony clenched his jaw. "That's beside the point. Hurting innocents, even if some are despicable to others, is not right."

"Exactly my point from earlier. I'm trying to counter Nicholas and the others' plans. All I ask is for you to play my piano. It doesn't have to be every day or even more than a few minutes." He stopped to reach out and stroke the side of Tony's face. "It's aching to touch you again, to have you become one with it once more."

Tony bit his lip, memories of the short time rushed back into his head once more. He needed to remain in control, yet one mention of it sent him into a tailspin and left him needy.

Marko kissed Tony's cheek. "Just do this for me, Tony, it's all I ask."

Tony turned to look into Marko's blue eyes. "What, no asking for me to submit to you? How do I know that playing it won't grant that to you?"

Marko's eyes twinkled as he smiled. "As much I'd love to claim you through it, that's not how it works. It has its own needs, as I do. I'm just its owner, nothing more. I'm not gifted enough concerning music to wield it on my own. That's why I searched and found you. You are my link to its greatness because I know you will make it sing again."

A hint of red covered Tony's face as he walked back into the kitchen. "You place too high a value on me. What if all that comes out is noise?"

Marko watched Tony putter around the kitchen. "That will never happen. It has already touched you, invading your thoughts and wishes. That's why it has such a pull on you and also why your breath hitches when I mention it."

Tony turned around with a raised eyebrow. "How did you know that?"

"I watch, Tony, it's what I'm supposed to do. I notice your reactions and thoughts as if transmitted by wireless communications. You give off so much electricity that I can't help but to not notice it."

Tony rolled his eyes and set about making some lunch.

Marko chuckled. "I mean it, Tony. You have a way about you that dazzles people, even if you don't see it yourself."

Tony scoffed, chopping up tomatoes. "That must be why all of the townspeople stared at me in horror. They were seeing electrical charges come out of my body."

"No, they were seeing a change in you. The piano has a way of doing that. You'll notice in time it will change your appearance."

Tony glanced up to frown at Marko. "Change me how? If you think I'm going to stand by and watch it turn me into a demon then you're out of luck."

Marko smiled. "Is that what you think it is? A demon from hell?"

Tony pointed at Marko with a knife. "No, you're a demon from hell. I wouldn't be surprised if you were the devil himself."

Marko shuffled into the kitchen to lean against the countertop. "I can assure you I'm not the devil. Though I can say you've already met him."

Tony stopped mid-cut on the lettuce. He turned to gape at Marko.

"Yes, it's who you think it is. One of the many nicknames he has is Old Nick as I'm sure you're aware of."

Tony set the knife down and shook his head. "That's why that place smelled of fireplaces. It wasn't fireplace smell at all. It was brimstone."

"Some habits die hard. Hence why he gets to hold a forbidden auction of items that shouldn't exist. That box the woman in blue was Pandora's Box. The torture devices for the two men in suits were for torturing those in purgatory."

Tony blinked. "What about the nervous guy?"

Marko chuckled. "Let's just say, he's more than he appears. Except the powers wear off over time and he becomes the nervous, crazed human that he was before the transformation."

Tony went back to making the sandwich. "And then there's a mysterious piano that does what?"

Marko backed away. "That information is for another time. I will tell you that if all goes according to plan, it will counter Nicholas' forces on these lands. He will not reap all of the souls at once and purge the lands into darkness."

Tony glanced up, studying Marko's blank expression. "Somehow I believe there's more to it than that. I can't believe you're some kind of angel taking on the devil. What is your real motive, Marko?"

Marko grinned, transforming back into a cat and rubbing on Tony's legs again.

Tony stared down at the cat. "I supposed you want the meat I promised you before?"

The cat meowed loudly and weaved around Tony's legs.

Tony sighed, knowing full well he was feeding a creature of some kind and just giving in this time. It was all he could think to do and it avoided thinking about the piano that called him near. 

*********

With a sigh, Tony wandered into the dining room that held the red piano. Marko hadn't told him to not go inside and so far he was following along in his cat form at the moment. Tony bit his lip and touched over the top of the piano, hoping it would respond to his hand but nothing happened.

Tony slumped on the piano bench and stared down at the cat. "When can I play it? I want to experience it again, why must you torture me with it?"

The cat curled up on the floor, watching Tony with its blue eyes.

Tony got up and paced around the room. "I need to get this tension out. I can't stand being tortured with an instrument I can't play." He stopped mid-step and blinked. "But I have other instruments that I could play."

The cat watched Tony head out of the room and went back to sleep.

*********

Tony walked inside his music room and smiled. All along every wall was some kind of instrument. Everything from stringed instruments like violas and cellos to woodwinds and reed instruments like oboes.

He blinked at the gaping empty space in the middle of the room that once held his black grand piano. Where could it have gone to?

Tony wondered if Marko had a hand in that, making sure Tony only played his piano and none other. He sighed and went for one of his violins, a beautiful instrument made of rare rainforest wood and sang like an angel in his hands.

After getting the chin rest and rosin from the wooden chest, he put the violin up and started to play. A haunting melody came out, one that Tony had never heard before today. He wondered just where it came from and then realized it was the music playing in his head, aching to come out with the piano.

"You are more talented than I imagined."

Tony stopped playing and turned toward the sound of the voice. He stared at the black clothed old man and said, "How did you get in here?"

Nicholas advanced on Tony. "You should know the answer to that. I can go anywhere I chose, nothing is kept from me."

Tony's eyebrow rose. "What about Marko's piano? I noticed you couldn't touch it at the auction."

"I couldn't touch any of those objects we got rid of. They are not mine, and therefore not something to be trifled with. I should say the same of myself. You shouldn't trifle with me, Tony."

Tony shrugged, setting the violin on the table. "I don't know what you're talking about, Nicholas. Why did you choose a name that's close to Saint Nicholas?"

Nicholas scoffed. "Foolish townspeople chose that one and it stuck over time. That's usually the case with most names. Do you know his real name, the one who possesses the piano you so desire?"

"Marko is what he told me was the closest to his name. Beyond that, I have no idea. I assume he's another devil like something under your domain."

"No, he's not one of mine. In fact, he's not even of this planet. He's a traveler from long ago who keeps meddling in my affairs."

Tony folded his arms across his chest. "Then why did you allow him to sell his piano in your auction? Why not just smite him once and for all?"

Nicholas smiled, his missing teeth leaving only blackness to his mouth. "Oh believe me, I would if I could. Also, that auction is for all of the forbidden items, not just ones that I deem necessary like the red potion. Beyond that, anyone can request items for sale or have those present, such as yourself."

Tony bit his lip. "So then Marko requested me?"

"He did and quite frankly I am against it. Mostly for the fact that it's never worked like he wanted it. Every one of the past attempts has failed and he has been exiled once more by his elders."

Tony blinked. "What is he trying to do?"

Nicholas shook his head. "That doesn't matter. What matters is for you to never play that piano or join with him. He will kill you like all of the rest."

Tony turned away from Nicholas. "I can't stop thinking about the piano, how it touched something deep inside me. I need to feel its touch again."

"No, you don't. All you have to do to get rid of him is to destroy his piano. It doesn't matter what you use, just get rid of it and you'll be purged of that desire to play it."

A cat hissed in the distance.

Nicholas looked down at the cat. "Ah, so you were listening. I wouldn't expect any less from you. Mark my words, it will fail and you'll be ruined once more. Tony is no different than the others."

The cat advanced on Nicholas and hissed again.

Nicholas chuckled. "You can't harm me and you know it. This will be your last attempt, that much I'll tell you. I will make sure you never step foot into this realm again."

*********

Tony sat down on the stool in his music room. He looked over at the black cat and said, "I'm confused. How could you keep it from me that I would be destroyed if I joined with you? How am I supposed to say yes to something like that?"

The cat wandered over to Tony's legs, rubbing against them.

Tony sighed at it. "Of course, you won't answer any of my questions. You'd be happy to lead me blindly through the gates of hell if it served your purpose."

The cat meowed in defiance to that statement.

Tony shook his head. "I should have never come to that auction. I should have known it would be a folly from the start, but curiosity got the best of me."

The cat jumped into Tony's lap, pushing its head into Tony's chest and purring.

"It's not that easy, Make. I can't just ignore that nagging doubt."

The cat stood on its back legs to touch Tony's face with its front paws.

Tony looked into its blue eyes, steadying the cat in his lap with his hands. "What are you really after? I have to wonder if you're just a smoke screen for Nicholas."

*********

Tony gasped, shaken awake out of filthy dreams involving him being claimed over a piano. A moan escaped his lips when he realized something was sucking his cock. 

Everything inside said to push it away, it wasn't right and he had no idea what it even was. He should stop this, why wasn't he stopping it?

Tony let his eyes roll back into his head, the rush of lust washing over his being with each well-timed pull on his cock. He rolled his hips hard into the welcomed thing and cried out as the orgasm wrung out of him.

While his body was still shaking from the aftermath, he sleepily looked down and expected some kind of reveal. What he did see made him freeze mid-breath.

Marko's head appeared from under the covers, sliding up Tony's half-naked body and laying over him. "Will you give yourself to me?"

Tony blinked at him. "I didn't just do that?"

Marko grinned, leaning down to kiss along Tony's neck. "No, you just gave me a nice taste, but we have to join for you to give yourself to me." He pulled up to stare deep into Tony's eyes. "Will you let me do that?"

Tony hesitated, hearing the voice of Nicholas ringing out in his head from yesterday. Marko wasn't to be trusted, but was Nicholas?

Marko captured Tony's lips, his hands moving down Tony's body with each swipe of his tongue.

Tony let himself be taken up in the moment, savoring someone wanting him again, even if it was someone that he shouldn't allow in his bed. He reached out to run his fingers through Marko's soft brown hair, holding him down to make the kiss go faster.

Marko grinned around the kiss, fingers reaching around Tony's cock in attempts to wank it back to life.

Tony tried to keep up with the frantic kisses, his body craving Marko's every touch and wanting more of it.

Marko broke the kiss, rolling them over to their sides and holding Tony close. He pressed his forehead against Tony's. "Just say the word, Tony, and we can finish this."

Tony shook his head. "No, you know I can't do that. It's wrong."

"Sometimes you just need to give in to the moment, let it fill you with lust."

Tony pushed Marko's hands off him. "Or so you want me to do. The answer is still no, Marko."

Marko grinned and kissed Tony's cheek. "But I'm gaining ground, even if you don't want to admit it. You hesitated for a few moments and soon there won't be any hesitation."

Tony bit his lip, knowing full well Marko was right. He was a hair breath of giving himself to whatever Marko truly was. Would he end up slipping when a true test came?

Marko pulled Tony into his arms. "I will say one thing, you are amazing to be with. I've never felt this sort of thing before. Usually people just give in and then it's done. You've been a welcome change of pace."

Tony rolled his eyes. "Do you say this to all of your conquests?"

"No, you're more special than the rest. I believed they could help me, but they weren't strong enough to do what was asked of them. I believe you won't fail me when the time comes. You're stronger than they were, never giving me an inch unless I coerce it out of you."

Tony wiggled out of Marko's arms. "When can I play the piano? My other instruments aren't satisfying that need to express myself anymore. It's taken over my thoughts and desires."

"I know, I saw yesterday. You must not let Nicholas invade your thoughts when it comes to this. He will make you unable to play and that just won't do. He is determined to thwart my plans and I won't let him."

Tony turned to look at Marko. "What plans?"

"You know I can't tell you that, Tony. It needs to be unspoiled."

Tony got out of bed. "You're no better than he is. All I am is a pawn to you, and nothing more."

Marko crawled out of bed to stand in front of Tony. "That's not true. If this goes as I hope, you will be much more to me than that. You will be mine for eternity, living out your days together with me. I intend to make it formal once it's done, showing that I don't take this lightly anymore. It's all or nothing for me this time."

"And if I refuse, even after giving myself to you?"

Marko blinked.

Tony laughed at Marko's stunned expression. "Hadn't thought about that, had you? Two can play this game, Marko, remember that."

Marko smiled, kissing Tony's cheek again. "We shall see, won't we?"

*********

Tony shuffled into the kitchen to make breakfast. He turned, expecting to see a black cat watching him intently, but it was still Marko. "What, no cat this time?"

Marko grinned at the doorway. "No, you have my undivided attention now."

Tony scoffed, pulling out milk and eggs from the icebox. "Too scared that Nicholas will show up again?"

"I am not scared of him. He has no power over me and that tears him up inside because of it. He wants to rule this domain, and he has a legitimate case in that regard, but I won't stand by and let him go unheeded."

Tony cracked a few eggs. "So we get to either choose the devil or whatever you are. Personally, I don't want either. The world is fine as it is."

Marko advanced inside the kitchen to stand beside Tony. "Do you really believe such things? With war, famine, and disease killing off the population at a slow pace? What's to live for with that looming over?"

Tony turned his head to look into Marko's watery blue eyes. "That's life, Marko. Sometimes you get to live for many years and sometimes you don't. I assume it's in god's hands, if god exists."

"Oh he does, but he's not what you expect of him. He doesn't do miracles and saving as your preachers try to convey. Instead, he keeps all of us in check. I'm sure he will try to thwart me as well, as he has the power to do so. Then again, he doesn't particularly like Nicholas either so he might just choose me after all."

Tony mixed up the eggs and milk in a bowl. "Somehow I doubt it's that easy."

Marko chuckled, brushing a piece of fallen hair out of Tony's eyes. "It's never that easy for anything."

Tony raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are you still here?"

"Because Tony, it's time. Well, after you've had breakfast of course."

Tony's breath hitched, his body shaking with need to touch the piano again. "Time?"

Marko pulled Tony's hair back to kiss his cheek. "You know what I speak of. I'm granting you access to what you seek."

Tony pushed the bowl away and turned around to face Marko. "I'm ready now."

"No, have breakfast first. You will need your energy and strength to play it. It will take a lot out of you, but I will be there as well in case you need me."

Tony shook his head. "I can't concentrate enough to eat. Not after you've said something like that."

Marko took up the bowl, dumping the contents into a ready fry pan. "Then I will feed you if you can't yourself. I may not know everything about human cooking but I do know how to make eggs. Do you have any meat to go with it?"

Tony glanced over at Marko. "Why do you always crave meat?"

Marko smiled, his eyes lighting up as he did so. "Meat is good for you, and you will soon see."

Tony rummaged in the icebox to pull out some fish. "How about this?"

Marko jumped back, his eyes wide at the package.

Tony blinked at it. "What? It's just fish."

Marko swallowed hard, his eyes never leaving the dead eye glance of the small fish.

Tony shrugged and put the fish away. He pulled out some sausages. "How about these? No eyes to stare back at you with."

Marko took a deep breath to compose himself. "Those are fine. I am not used to seeing dead animals from the sea like that. They startled me."

"I see. Why would dead fish startle someone like you? You don't strike me as being afraid of anything."

Marko smiled at Tony. "I am not afraid of anything. I just wasn't expecting that."

Tony's eyebrow rose.

Marko rolled his eyes and mixed the scrambled eggs together.

Tony smiled at Marko's grumblings under his breath. He was finally getting to Marko and maybe it might just get him out of Tony's life forever.

Only time would tell.

**********

Tony stopped at the doorway of his dining room and shivered. 

Marko chuckled, wrapping his arms around Tony's waist to pull him close from behind and kissing along his neck. "There's no need to be afraid. I will be here with you."

Tony bit his lip. "If I do this, will I die immediately?"

Marko reached up to turn Tony's head to look in his scared eyes. "You won't die, that I can promise you. Our bond is much stronger than others I've tried this with. Not to mention, it won't drain you the first time. It's the next times that we have to be careful with."

"How many times does it need?"

Marko sighed, resuming his kissing along Tony's neck. "Three times is the standard amount. That's what we'll aim for."

Tony nodded, unrest building inside. "And after that, I can't play it again?"

Marko smiled, his tongue swiping Tony's Adam's apple. "You can play it anytime you wish after that if all goes according to plan. I will warn you to keep your mind and body open to the sensations. Let it touch you like no other thing has. It's going to test you so you have to be ready for anything it might throw at you."

Tony tried to move out of Marko's arms. "I don't think I'm ready for this."

"You don't want it to touch you again? I find that hard to believe since you've been thinking about it a lot lately. It's been thinking about you as well, lusting after what it can't have."

Tony arched, Marko's hand slipping down the front of his shirt and to his crotch. "You're not making it easy on me."

Marko groped the front of Tony's pants, rubbing it hard under the palm of his hand. "On the contrary, I'm warming you up. Playing it tense will not be productive."

Tony turned his head to look at Marko's eyes. "How do I know that giving myself to it isn't the same as giving myself to you?"

Marko kissed Tony's lips, his hand rubbing faster amid Tony's gasps into his mouth. He broke the kiss and whispered into Tony's ear, "As I told you before, we are separate entities. I can't control it to take advantage of you."

Tony looked at the red piano, the one thing he'd been craving for days. A deep passion burned inside of him, aching to get out and express his desires. It had been a long time since he gave himself to someone.

Would he be strong enough to handle it?

*********

Tony sat down on the bench, throwing his head back and screaming out. The invisible hands from before touched him faster this time, groping at his flesh under his clothes. They were relentless, filling him with an overwhelming passion he'd never felt before.

And he hadn't even touched the keys yet.

The piano raised the fall, exposing the gleaming white and black keys to him. Tony reached out, music flowing inside his head again and the desperation to play it.

Music filled the dining room, haunting and beautiful melodies mixed together as if they were meant to be joined.

Marko watched across the room, a smile on his lips but he didn't interfere.

Tony let his mind take over for his body, playing the melodies that were unknown to him and yet somehow he knew it enough to play them. He hadn't noticed that the invisible hands had unbuttoned his shirt, exposing his bare chest.

When they went for his pants, Tony's breath hitched at the idea of being touched without clothes on. Would it be any different?

Tony's eyes closed, his hard cock burying deep into something that his eyes could not see, squeezing it like a vice and pulling at him to release.

He didn't want it to end, preferring to last all night as two lovers would. His body had other plans, the lack of any touching like this and the fact that he hadn't been with anyone in years made it hard to contain himself any longer.

Tony pushed off the bench into the air, shoving hard into whatever held him so tight and released. The drops of it hit the floor and disappeared immediately from sight.

Marko moved over to the piano, waiting for Tony to compose himself enough to stand up. He reached out to steady Tony's wobbly form. "You will be weak for a day, but you will recover from it."

Tony turned his head and captured Marko's lips, kissing them hard and fast.

Marko kissed back, holding Tony close and probing Tony's exposed body with his fingers.

Tony broke the kiss, shaking with need. "I want you."

Marko blinked and then smiled. "As much as I'd like to claim you now, it wouldn't be right in your current state. You're desperate for another release and the piano didn't give you that."

Tony shook his head. "I don't care. I need this, Marko."

Marko kissed Tony's cheek. "Come on, let's get you some rest. You need to be strong for the next time."

**********

Marko laid Tony in his bed. He was about to leave but Tony held onto his arm.

"Stay."

Marko smiled at him. "You need your sleep."

Tony bit his lip. "Please."

Marko sighed and climbed into bed next to Tony. "I'll stay until you fall asleep. After I'm needed somewhere else."

"You said you were all mine today. I expect you to hold up that bargain."

Marko chuckled. "Actually I said you had my undivided attention back in the kitchen. I didn't say I was yours for the day."

Tony moved his head to look into Marko's eyes. "But if I asked for it, would you?"

Marko kissed Tony's cheek. "Only if you'll let me claim you. It wouldn't be right to do anything like that before it."

"To hell with right, Marko. I need...I need to feel it for real. Yes, the piano is touching me with invisible hands, but I'd rather have you do it."

Marko held Tony close, letting Tony's head sit under his chin. "I'd rather it as well, but that's not how it's been done. As it is, I don't know what it would do if we spent time with each other more than the usual amount of granting you access to it."

Tony stroked the front of Marko's buttoned shirt, the black silk-like material smooth under his fingers. "You've seen me exposed and yet I've never seen you."

"That is for later."

Tony flicked one of the buttons to reveal a piece of skin with a light dusting of hair on it. He rubbed the patch of skin with his fingers.

Marko took a deep breath. "Tony, you're not helping matters."

Tony grinned and opened the rest of Marko's shirt, but stopped short when he stopped long marks across it.

"My punishment for failing the previous times. The marks are forever and even in other forms you'll be able to see them."

Tony touched the thick black marks on Marko's chest and sighed. "Will you get more if this fails?"

"No, they will end my life this time. I've had too many chances and no success. They grow weary of my feeble attempts as they like to put it. That's why I've taken my time with you, not given you access to the piano right away, and tried to form a bond with you."

Tony leaned down to kiss over the marks.

Marko bit his lip.

Tony glanced up at Marko's lustful face and then resumed kissing up Marko's chest. He got up to where he thought would be Marko's nipples but there were none.

"I am not like yourself. I was never born in a womb so there's no need for nipples."

Tony's eyebrow rose. "Then what were you born in?"

Marko shook his head. "It's not right for me to reveal that yet. Maybe if this succeeds I will."

Tony kissed under Marko's chin, sucking on the area where the Adam's apple might be.

Marko fisted Tony's hair with each swipe of his tongue and breathed, "Tony, we can't do this."

Tony slid over Marko's body, straddling his waist and leaning down to capture his lips. Marko tried to push Tony off, but Tony held fast and kissed him hard. Tony moved his hands down to Marko's crotch, rubbing over the tented material and what might lie underneath. He opened the buttons to Marko's pants, breaking the kiss when he was able to grab something and pull it out. He gasped at the long, hard cock staring back at him. "Looks like you have the same as me in that department."

Marko's breath hitched, Tony's hand wrapping around his cock and wanking it hard. He pulled Tony back down to lay in his arms, while grabbing both cocks together with his other hand. Tony pushed into Marko's hand, panting for more.

They came together for a kiss, their cocks sliding against each other with rough friction.

Tony broke the intense kiss to cry out, his release all over Marko's hand. He glanced down to see Marko's cock still hard.

Marko kissed Tony's cheek and said, "Do not worry about that. When we mate for real, I won't hold back."

Tony snuggled into Marko's arms, a smile curving across his lips. "I hope it's soon."

Marko laid with Tony until he fell asleep, uncertainty eating away at his being as he did so.

Would they be mad at him for this?

************

Tony woke up hours later, patting around for Marko's form and finding an empty bed. He opened his eyes and sighed. He knew full well that Marko wouldn't be there but he was hoping he had.

It all had gone like a whirlwind over the past couple of days.

One minute he was fine in his own little world and the next involved with a man who might not be a man and a bizarre piano. It all didn't make the slightest bit of sense to his mind or probably anyone else's for that matter.

Marko made it clear that all would be revealed if he succeeded but at the same time he had to wonder just what would happen if it did. Would the town be destroyed? Would everyone die? Could the whole world be in jeopardy?

Tony sat up in bed, the covers pooling at his waist. Marko had tucked him before he left, but he wondered where Marko went when he wasn't here. Did he travel through space and time? Or just have a place somewhere else in Finland?

With another sigh, Tony got out of bed and peeled off the remaining parts of his clothes. Most had fallen off when he and Marko had come together. Tony took off his shirt and smelled it for Marko's odd scent. He couldn't quite figure out what Marko smelled like, but it sometimes reminded him of the sea on a warm summer day.

Whatever it was, it was all over Tony's clothes. Not that he minded, because it was to be expected when you fool around with someone odd.

Tony changed into a new shirt and pants, tossing the others in the laundry hamper. He headed out of his room, half expecting to see Marko in cat form but there was nothing there. 

The setting sun was filtering in through the raised curtains in the kitchen. Tony hadn't realized he slept that long. It seemed like only a few hours since it was breakfast time with Marko.

Tony's jaw clenched at the way his heart skipped a beat when he thought about Marko. Was he some sort of love-struck teenager now? Always pining for his lover and other nonsense.

And yet, he couldn't stop thinking about Marko's soft touch over his body, how he would give him a chaste kiss every day he appeared. He had taken over Tony's thoughts more than the piano had done. He wondered if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Would the piano react to this new development or just not care about it?

Tony fried up some veggies, turning a little to see if Marko's cat form was at the doorway. Sadly, nothing was with him this evening. He half wondered if Marko had been reprimanded for his actions earlier today. Would they torture him with more marks on his chest?

The idea of Marko being hurt due to Tony's impulsive actions ate at him more than he cared to admit. He didn't want to be the cause of harm to someone that gave his life new meaning.

Still, there was nothing he could do if they did hurt Marko wherever he might be.

And that frightened Tony the most.

**********


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony temps fate as he continues to play the piano. Will he last long enough to finish his task or will it tear him apart?

Several more days would pass before Marko showed up at the kitchen doorway while Tony was making lunch.

Tony froze, his nose smelling Marko's distinct smell again. He turned with a smile on his face but it died on his lips when he got a look at Marko.

Marko stood there, draped in shadows from a long black cloak over his body and half of his face.

Tony frowned at him, hurrying over to him and reaching out to touch the exposed side of Marko's face.

Marko stopped him and said with little emotion in his voice, "It's time for the second attempt. Have your lunch and we'll begin."

Tony rolled his eyes and went for Marko's face again. 

Marko gripped Tony's wrist hard enough to bruise it. "Have your lunch. I am of no consequence."

A wince escaped Tony's lips as he pulled his hand back. "What the hell is wrong with you, Marko? What happened to your attempts to claim me for your own?"

Marko ignored Tony's request and moved away from the doorway to stand in the hallway. "I will return when you are finished."

"Wait!" 

But it was too late, Marko vanishing into thin air like he had the first time they saw each other in the auction house. Tony moved to hold onto the countertop, his knuckles turning white from the death grip. Breaths came out in gasps, his heart crushing with the dismissal Marko was doing to him.

Why was Marko like this? What happened to him in the span of those few days?

Tony shuffled over to his lunch, looking down at it and feeling queasy all over.

*********

Marko was standing in the corner, still covered in shadows when Tony entered the dining room. He offered no response to Tony entering the room other than following Tony to the piano with his cold blue eyes.

Tony was about to say something, ask him why he was so cold now, but the piano didn't give him a chance. It pulled him down to sit on the bench and pushed him forward to the waiting keys. He bit his lip, unsure that he wanted to play this strange instrument anymore, fearing for Marko more than anything else.

The piano reacted to his distraction, whipping Tony's back with something long and stiff. Tony jerked at the action, flaying in his seat and wincing. He tried to look over at Marko for help but the piano forced his hands on the keys and urged at him to play again.

Tony played a song filled with cacophony and misplaced notes. His concentration diverted to Marko once more and not giving the piano his full attention.

The piano responded to it by whipping him again, this time across his chest and arms as if it was some demented piano teacher. Tony wondered if it would kill him out of spite if he didn't behave. 

He tried to focus on the music in his head, switching it around to arrange it into something that didn't sound like a child smashing their hands down on a piano. The music inside was still off, but it started to mutate again when he thought of Marko's hands on his body. He focused on the sensuality that Marko's being had given him that day, forming the music into a bittersweet ballad.

The piano seemed to like what Tony was doing for the moment, stopping the onslaught for the time being.

Tony breathed a sigh of relief, focusing on the music that came from their joining and how it felt to finally feel alive again. He'd give anything to have that again, to taste Marko's lips and feel his trembling body next to him.

The music had changed again, moving from a ballad into a moody dirge when the melancholy of not being with Marko started to take over Tony's mind.

The whipping commenced once more, hitting Tony over his back and chest with such force it almost knocked Tony off the bench. He gasped for a breath, trying to get something out to tell it to stop, but nothing came out other than groans.

Tony's pain echoed through the room, mixing with the dirge playing in odd ways.

This was enough for the piano, launching Tony off the bench and into a wall. The force of it knocked the wind out of Tony's body, leaving him an unconscious heap on the ground.

Marko moved away from the corner to intercede, but an unknown force sent him backward. He called out to him, "Tony! Can you hear me? You need to return to the piano. It's testing your devotion!"

The force knocked Marko against the wall, sending him to the ground with blurry eyes.

Tony gasped awake, his body shaking all over from the sudden impact on the wall. He could hear Marko's voice ringing in his head, but when he looked over at Marko he was unconscious on the floor. The voices urged Tony to return to the piano, to concentrate and let the piano lead him.

Everything inside his body said to just crawl away from this nightmare, to end his life and be done with this. There was still time to just escape and never come back.

And yet, he would let Marko down with that sort of action.

Marko wanted him to succeed, so they could be with each other for life. Could he really betray Marko like that for selfish gains?

Tony grunted, pushing himself up to a sitting position and wincing at the pain running down every part of his body. If he didn't have welts across his body, he would later. In that regard, he was very much like Marko - punished for his actions.

He stumbled to his feet, shuffling slow to the piano bench again. With a sigh, he sat down.

The piano whipped him again, making his back straighten up and forcing his hands on the keys. Tony focused and removed his hands from the keys. Instead, he stroked the top of the piano and mumbled, "I'm sorry. I have treated you poorly in this instance. Please forgive me."

It struck him again on his chest, trying to get his body to move back into a playing position.

"Listen to me, I will play you. I just want forgiveness for my actions. It's all I ask."

Tony felt the invisible whip hit again, but this time it was not as hard. He licked his dry lips. "I am ashamed to have only thoughts of Marko in my head when I'm playing such a beautiful instrument. How could I be so careless, so unthoughtful of your feelings? I apologize for my actions. I would like us to begin again if I may."

The whipping ceased, replaced by the curious hands all over Tony's body. He gasped as they fondled him once more. Tony started to play again, a lust-filled song coming out once more into the dining room.

Marko stirred in his corner, wincing and sitting up.

Tony resisted the urge to look at him, only focusing on the piano in front of him. He didn't want another episode to interfere again.

The piano sensed his thoughts drift and wanked his cock harder than normal. Pulling at it as if trying to remove it from Tony's body.

Tony cried out, the pain filling his being once more. "Please, I beg of you. Let me finish this piece!"

The piano lessened its grip on Tony's cock and let him play once more.

Tony finished off the piece, letting his body release to finish off the melody. He shivered as the piano let go of his body, shoving him on the floor on one fell swoop. He groaned, trying to push his tired body off the floor.

Strong hands helped him up.

Tony blinked at Marko's face, now uncovered for the first time. Deep black marks crossed one side of his face and left the other side untouched. Tony reached out, stroking the damaged part and frowning. "They did this to you because of me."

Marko sighed and then nodded.

Tony touched over Marko's lips. "I'm sorry. I should have held back when you told me to."

Marko leaned in to kiss Tony's cheek, his lips cold on Tony's skin. "It's ok. You passed the second part, the first to do so for me."

Tony nodded, snuggling in Marko's arms. "That's nice."

Marko grimaced, Tony passing out in his arms and leaving a heavy weight. He half dragged Tony out of the room. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

**********

Tony woke, his body appeared to be cobbled together with broken pieces. He tried to move and open his eyes, but a voice called out to him, "Do not move, Tony."

He frowned at Marko's voice, convinced it was coming directly into his head and not aloud. "Marko?"

"I am almost done, just a few more moments."

Tony tried to move his arm, but it lay paralyzed against the bed. He wondered what the wet object was on his chest, feeling like no sort of cloth Tony knew. "What are you doing?"

"You should know the answer to that. I am healing you."

Tony bit his lip. "They'll let you do that? What if you get punished again?"

Marko sighed in Tony's head. "That doesn't matter now. You have passed the second part. They cannot complain about results like that. It's in their best interest to have me heal you before the third and final part. You can't finish it if you can't sit up to play."

"I don't know if I can do that again. It felt like it was really tearing me into pieces."

Marko's fingers stroked the side of Tony's face. "You can open your eyes again."

Tony blinked his eyes open, turning his head to see Marko in bed with him. "Did it really hurt me like that?"

"Yes, it did," said Marko, pulling Tony into his arms and putting Tony's head under his chin.

"Am I healed?"

"For the most part. I've done as much as I can. My powers are limited in some regards, but I can at least heal you enough to get rest. I will return in a few days for the final part."

Tony moved out to kiss Marko's lips, tasting them for the first time in days. He wanted to show Marko how much he missed him, while still staying within the boundaries they crossed before. The last thing Tony wanted was for Marko to get punished for his actions again.

Instead of a fast-paced kiss and wandering hands, it came out slow and intense. They savored the taste of each other's lips, tongues, and just focused on that for a while. The pain in Tony's body lessened every moment he spent kissing Marko's lips, it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered when Marko was near.

Marko broke the kiss, leaning his head against Tony's. "Every time we kiss I almost wonder if we will ever part. It pains me to leave you every day, traveling back to where I'm from and my elders. I'd rather spend every day leading up to it with you here in this bed, but they won't allow me."

"It feels empty without you here. I start to crave you when you're gone. It becomes almost unbearable if you're gone for more than a day like this last time."

Marko smiled, leaning down to kiss Tony's cheek. "I'm a little to blame for that, as I wanted to strengthen our bond and maybe I've gone a bit too far with it. I don't want you to suffer just because I'm not there. That was never my intention."

"I'd blame myself before blaming you. The piano is channeling things that I haven't had to deal with before. Lust, passion, and want. Those are foreign things in my life, something I never thought of or even cared about. Then it walked into my life, and it all went upside down."

"For me too. When they decided to do it through a piano, I was hesitant and unsure it would work. And it hadn't until now with you. I knew you were the one."

Tony flushed. "I don't know about that, but I'm trying my best. As it is, I don't think I'm strong enough to withstand that again. It felt like I was about to die."

Marko held Tony tighter. "I can't know what it might do the next time. All I can give you is that focusing is the key. Focusing on completing the task and not on me."

"That's easier said than done. The coldness I felt from you earlier scared me that you didn't care anymore. It filled my thoughts and the piano reacted."

Marko breathed Tony's scent in. "They made me do it, telling me that I was getting too close to you and that it had to stop or it might ruin everything. Turns out, they were right in some regards. The piano reacted to your distraction by torturing you and almost refusing your touch. That's not a good thing."

Tony touched over Marko's heart. "I'm sorry for almost failing. If I had just stuck to the song, allowing it to dictate the pace then I could have avoided this. It's just that my thoughts can get the best of me if I allow them to. All I was thinking was how hurt I was, how you didn't care anymore, how I would never feel you again."

Marko kissed Tony's lips, once more sending them into another slow kiss.

Tony sighed into it, feeling the love again coming from Marko. He wondered if he could channel it somehow, making him strong enough to do the final part.

The poets always say love conquers all and maybe they're right.

*********

Tony slept for several more hours before getting up for some late dinner. He shuffled into the kitchen, grimacing at his aching body with each step. With a flick of his wrist, he grabbed the kettle from the stove and filled it up with water. While it was filling, he glanced out the kitchen window and stared dumbfounded.

There outside everything had been bathed in an eerie red light. The sun would usually give a white or even yellow tint, but this was the kind of light blood moons gave off and not in the middle of the day.

He looked over at the trees that framed his backyard and noticed they were noticeably thinner than they usually were, almost as if they were dying from a sickness.

The normally green grass had turned a very odd shade of gray, the color drained from it by some unknown source.

It was all very odd and he wondered if Marko had done it.

"No Tony, you did this. I warned you not to play that piano."

Tony switched off the faucet and turned to put the kettle on the gas burner. "I had wondered if you would show up again to gloat over the fact that I almost died the last time. You tend to be the sort to gloat over others' misfortunes."

Nicholas advanced inside the kitchen to stand beside Tony. "Usually I'm the one causing said misfortunes and not worrying about how they affect others. You, on the other hand, are destroying this world with every session with that damned piano."

"What does it really matter at this point? Even if I wasn't helping Marko, you'd find a way to do the very same thing. You're no better than he is."

Nicholas shook his white hair. "No, I would not destroy the world. Instead, I would use those on it for the greater good."

Tony laughed, shaking in place. "The greater good. That sounds like a spiel churches give out. In reality, you'd enslave the human race and have it do your bidding. There's no need for fancy terminology right now."

"Fine, have it your way. Though I would still not destroy the world, for it serves no purpose to destroy the very thing that keeps you all alive. Once you destroy it, there's no getting it back. That's what you risk with doing as Marko asks. His elders intend to destroy it piece by piece as you've seen with your own eyes outside. Everything is about to die and you're the direct cause of it."

Tony shrugged, retrieving the boiling water from the burner and switching it off. "Again, what does it matter? The townspeople here never cared for me as Marko does. Even if it destroys the world, I'll still be with Marko forever. That's all that matters now."

Nicholas grabbed Tony's arm. "You're a fool and I will use everything in my power to ensure that does not happen. Besides, do you even know what Marko truly is?"

"That doesn't matter. He could be a demon from the depths of hell, but if we were together then it would be fine. I can adapt to whatever is thrown at me, just as I have all of my life. I'm not some delicate flower, I can handle it."

Nicholas laughed, echoing off every surface of the kitchen. "If by chance you succeed, you will know for sure but I can guarantee it's not what you want at all."

Doubt began to creep in as Nicholas vanished into a haze of gray smoke.

Just what was Marko's true form that Tony had to be concerned about?

*********

While trimming his beard, Tony noticed his hair returned to reddish-brown again. The gray hair had vanished completely. Though it wasn't the only thing.

The heavy lines on his face had smoothed out and years of wear were all but invisible.

Tony shook his head, wondering how that was possible. As far as he knew, Marko didn't have the power to change Tony's appearance like this. Though maybe it was the piano?

He had to admit the songs it was making him play were of an era he practiced as a young adult. The bombast of Wagner and Grieg filled his head of those innocent days.

"It's the piano."

Tony turned to see Marko standing in the doorway to his bathroom. "How is that possible?"

Marko smiled, reaching out to put an errant curl behind Tony's ear. "You're asking this now? After all that you've experienced? You would think it's now the norm at this point." He stopped to kiss Tony's cheek. "It does what it wants to you, only asking for you to play it with passion. Maybe it believes a younger body would be more capable of winning it over."

Tony stared in the mirror again. "I haven't seen this face in fifty years, something I thought I'd never see again."

Marko stood behind Tony, holding him from behind. "I quite like the younger you, with mischief hiding out in those brown eyes. Not that I wouldn't want the older you as well. Either is fine with me."

Tony bit his lip, a question forming in his head and uncertainty at how to go about phrasing it.

Marko saw it written all over Tony's face. "You have a question for me? There is nothing you can ask me that I haven't heard before."

Tony turned his head to look into Marko's blue eyes. "What are you? I need to know before the final session."

"I can't tell you that. It will color your decisions and at this point we're already on the path of no return. I can tell you that it's not something that will hurt you after this is done. I have no intention of letting anything happen to you."

Tony sighed. "So not a human form."

"Not as you perceive them, no. This presentation that you see right now is an illusion for your benefit. I can tell you that my feelings are of my own and not fake in any way. I truly love you and will continue to do so forever. My form will not change that and I'd hope that it won't change the feelings you have inside for me."

Tony wiggled out of Marko's arms to head back into his bedroom to pace. "How will I spend my life with a creature while maintaining my human appearance? It doesn't seem right to me."

Marko opened his mouth to say something but then closed it.

Tony stopped pacing and arched an eyebrow at Marko. "What is it?"

"Let's just say things will come to pass that will aid in that process. I can't reveal it now but I can assure you that you won't have to give yourself to an alien creature in human form."

Tony scoffed. "But isn't that what you want? You asked me to give myself to you in this form when we first spoke to each other."

Marko smiled at the memory. "That is true, but I've decided to wait until the ceremony is over to proceed in that regard. Even if you gave me the permission to claim you right now, I wouldn't be able to do it anymore."

"Then what was the point of asking if you weren't going to do it?"

Marko pulled Tony back into his arms again, kissing his cheek. "To see what you might say. If you had said yes back then, I might have proceeded without a care. Now that we're so close to finishing this, I can't risk jeopardizing the mission. Know that it pains me to not be able to join with you until it's over because I can see the lust in your eyes every time I show up."

Tony swallowed hard, lust racing through his body like it had the first time he'd seen Marko. Visions of them joining, coming together for the very first time and not a care in the world. He gasped at the erotic images, his body radiating heat in response.

Marko chuckled, holding Tony tighter to his body. "Patience, Tony. It will all be over soon and then we can be together forever."

*********

Tony and Marko shuffled into the room that held the piano with clasped hands. Marko let go to wander over to the window in the back. He pulled the shade down, leaving the room bathed in a dim light from the lamp above.

Tony frowned at the action. "Why did you do that?"

Marko opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by a deep voice.

"He doesn't want you to see what will happen if you play that again."

Marko ignored the comment and went over to touch Tony's face with his hand. "Ignore everything you might hear when you play. Nicholas intends to interfere and I won't let him. That being the case, I would advise you to close your eyes. It will distract you from the task at hand."

Nicholas advanced forward. "I will not let you destroy the world, even if I have to kill Tony in the process."

Tony's eyes widened.

Marko smiled and kissed Tony's cheek. "Proceed with the next step. I will protect you from harm, that much is certain."

Tony moved away, only to be stopped by Nicholas' hand. He turned to face him. "Whatever you're going to say is pointless at this point. I want to be with Marko and I will do anything for that to happen."

Nicholas shook his snow-white hair. "You're a fool, Tony Kakko. You can end this right now by destroying him or the piano. Stop blindly walking into a living hell."

Tony wiggled out of Nicholas' hand. "That's interesting coming from the lord of hell. I do what I please, as I always have every step of my life. It keeps me alive inside."

"Or so you think. Need I remind you that you have no idea what will happen if his kind succeeds."

Tony went over to the piano and sat down. He looked over at Nicholas one more time. "I don't care anymore. Whatever it is, we'll find a way."

**********

Tony cleared his thoughts and started to play. He focused on only the soft feel of the keys under his fingers, the calmness of his breath, and the music coming out of it.

In the distance, he could hear strange words being uttered and loud crashes but they felt like they were so far away from him.

Marko told him to concentrate on the music, letting it fill him and nothing else.

He put all of his trust that Marko would succeed in defeating Nicholas, that the fight wouldn't leave him dead in the process.

Tony bit his lip, tears forming in his eyes and the music shifting to a heart-wrenching ballad full of misery and despair. The piano hadn't done anything to him yet for changing the style as he thought it might do.

Instead, it touched over Tony's body as it had when he first touched it. Exploring every inch of his skin with invisible fingers and hands. He wasn't surprised when it started to unbutton his clothes. He wondered if it would have been smarter to just approach it naked from the start instead of making it remove his clothes. Then again, foreplay was an important piece for seduction and that's what the piano was after at this point.

Tony leaned into the gentle caresses while playing a romantic song with dips and peaks as if he was making love to the piano itself. He started at the revelation that popped into his head. He could control the piano if he responded to the touches with his playing.

The piano reacted to Tony's newfound direction in kind, sliding Tony's pants down to wank his cock. Tony stroked the keys and played the most intense song he could think of, tapping the keys with such force that the piano responded with quicker fondling of Tony's body.

Tony could feel the music changing his body somehow, making him one with the piano and filled with such overwhelming lust.

It contrasted with the explosions that rocked around him, no doubt being caused by Marko and Nicholas as they fought over Tony's actions. If he wasn't so invested in the music, he might have been worried that his house would be permanently damaged in the onslaught. As it is, he was one with the piano now so it didn't matter in the grand scheme of things.

The piano touched all over his body with every punctuated hit of Tony's hands on keys. Tony worried he wouldn't last long enough to finish his task. The lust building inside had to go somewhere and if he didn't let it out it soon it might hurt him.

As if on cue, the piano provided for his tension. Somehow it had formed into a mouth and proceeded to suck Tony off roughly while he still played the lust filled melody. Tony arched under the ministrations, his body jerk wildly from the sensations and his mind completely being taken over by the music.

Tony leaned back and howled like a wolf at the moon, the life from his body being drained away with each last suck.

A loud crack sounded in the room, causing the window blind to slam upwards and revealing a nightmarish scene outside.

**********

Tony gasped for a breath, his body shaking at the orgasms overtaking him. Arms pulled him up to his feet. He stared into those familiar blue eyes. "I want you."

Marko bit his lip. "Give yourself to me?"

Tony nodded, lust filling his being again. "Claim me."

Marko lifted Tony up to lay on top of the piano, gasping at finally being able to touch Tony's body fully.

Tony closed his eyes, feeling Marko's hands all over his body as the piano did but different somehow. Marko was really doing it, and not some sort of astral projection like the piano was. Even after all of that, he still had enough inside of him to last a little while.

Marko's lips claimed his, tasting each other once more as Marko's fingers probed below. Tony squirmed and gasped as Marko pushed inside of him, filling his body once more.

Even the piano hadn't entered him like this, primal and deprived. Marko was claiming him just like he dreamed about so many weeks ago. Taken on top of the piano that brought them together in the first place.

He wanted it to last all night, joined with Marko in a frantic pace, but his body wouldn't let him. He cried out and felt Marko release when he did, finally giving in to their desires.

Tony opened his eyes, expecting to find the smiling face of his lover.

However, a creature straight out of a nightmare loomed over him with tentacles protruding from everywhere. It chittered at him in a squeaky language that he couldn't understand.

Tony scrambled away, falling off the piano and landing hard on the ground. He gasped for a breath and pushed himself off the ground, hurrying away from that thing. All he could think of was Marko. He called in desperation, hoping Marko would appear, "Marko! Where are you?"

The creature spoke to him again with that foreign language, gliding along the wooden floor and leaving trails of slime in its wake.

"Get away from me!" called out Tony, truly afraid for his life in this instance. Had Marko failed in his task? Did Nicholas conjure this abomination from hell?

The creature tried to reach out for Tony with its long tentacled arm but Tony dodged it.

"I said get back! I don't know who or what you are, but you will leave my house this instant."

What accounted for a sigh came from the creature's non-existent lips and it pointed to the exposed window.

Tony knew he should run in this instance, escape away from this hideous thing but curiosity won out. He stumbled over to the window, unsure of what might be awaiting him outside.

Whatever he thought he might see didn't adequately prepare him for what he did see.

There, overtaking everything in the town and beyond, were more of these tentacled beasts. Some reached to the sky in height, their wriggling appendages slicing through the blackened clouds and torrential rain.

The land had completely washed away, leaving only vast seas in their wake. Plentiful places for these monsters to live in.

Tony stepped away from the window, shaking his head. "No, this can't be. I didn't want this. This is just some fevered dream that I can't wake up from."

A wet thing touched Tony's shoulder.

Tony whipped around, intent on telling the creature to get away from him, but something stopped him. The touch, however, damp it appeared, felt familiar somehow. Where had he felt it before?

It's then it dawned on Tony. It was when Tony was injured the last time via the piano. A wet thing was pressed on Tony's chest when Marko was healing him.

Tony blinked at the black, beady eyes that stared at him. He hesitated at saying the word that formed in his head, his worst fears coming to life. "Marko?"

Marko stroked the side of Tony's face.

Tony backed away from it, finally noticing the black marks over its face that mirrored Marko's face. "No, it can't be. You said we'd be together and I wouldn't have to be with an alien creature. Was that all a lie?"

Marko pointed to Tony's middle.

Tony looked down at his stomach, wondering why it pointed there. That's when he saw the angry black marks protruding around his belly button. He watched in horror as his belly started to move, stretching the skin outward as if pregnant with a child.

Marko touched over the growth, illuminating the room with a green, sickening light.

Tony body lurched, something moving within and trying to break out. He glanced up in horror at Marko. "What is happening to me? What have you done?"

Those would be the last human words Tony would utter.

His human body split down the middle, a tentacled creature breaking out of the newly formed opening. Tony's lifeless human shell tumbled to the ground, blood and organs drenching the wooden floor.

Marko watched one of its kind move around the room, searching around for something particular. It called out to it in their language, pleading with it to come near.

It turned to look at Marko, its tentacles moving around to feel the vibrations in the air.

Marko repeated his message, this time slower so the newly hatched monster could understand him.

Instead, the creature went over to the piano. Its long tentacles touching over the keys, making random noises come out.

Marko moved closer to it, speaking in their language again and reaching out to touch it.

It stopped its movement on the piano and looked at Marko. Or rather tried to, its eyes covered over by a thick white membrane.

Marko stroked its face, telling it that it was a side effect of being a former human. He reassured it that he would be there for it forever, caring for it as he promised.

It moved its head around at the sound of Marko's voice.

Marko tried to pull it closer, but it slithered away.

It launched itself at the window, smashing through the glass and wood to the water below. With a large thud, it landed hard on the seas and floated lifelessly on the vast oceans.

Marko glided over to the piano, sitting down at the bench and staring at it in confusion.

The piano had promised him a future with his beloved. His elders made it clear that it would be finished once the one had completed the mission. Then he was free of his duties and left with his love.

Except both of them lied to him.

What was left of Tony, now destroyed in the sea.

Marko got up from the bench, what accounted for anger raced through his body and raged out at the piano. His long tentacles thrashed at the piano, smashing the black and white keys in half. They tumbled to the ground as Marko caved in the top of the piano where it had the wires for the keys.

When it was a pile of wood and wires, Marko stopped to look down at Tony's former body on the ground. It appeared to be some sort of costume, one that you would wear to fancy dress balls.

Marko reached out to touch the face one last time, remembering back to when Tony was still alive. Even smashing the piano wouldn't bring his love back. Nothing would.

He slithered over to where the window had been, now a gaping hole from where Tony's new form had thrown itself from. Marko looked out into the sea, spotting the lifeless form he knew was there and watched it circle around the creatures it had unleashed with the piano.

Marko shook his tentacled head and leaped from the hole, hitting the very sea his love had a short time before. The life was knocked out of him, just as it had with Tony.

His lifeless body swirled in the seas, twirling around his destructive elders, eventually ending up next to Tony's. Together they floated into an unknown.

Marko had fulfilled his promise after all.


End file.
